


Blossoming Tides

by samunin



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alpha Bob Sheldon, Alpha Dallas Winston, Alpha Darry Curtis, Alpha Steve Randle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Randy Adderson, Beta Sherri "Cherry" Valance, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Two-Bit Mathews, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, True Mates, omega johnny cade, omega ponyboy curtis, omega sodapop curtis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samunin/pseuds/samunin
Summary: Ponyboy was pretty sure he was a Beta. Boy was he wrong. (Posting this to my ff account, Animefighter6)
Relationships: Bob Sheldon/Ponyboy Curtis, Darrel Curtis/Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	1. Character Introduction/Omega Verse Explination

**Author's Note:**

> Updated *** 3/31/2020

Hi everyone. This is not the first chapter, this is more like a character introduction/Story Background for this AU.

In my story, people are usually presented at the age of 14. Sometimes there are late bloomers, rare, but it does happen. 

  
Alphas - 20% population  
Betas - 60% population  
Omegas - 20% population

Alpha's are always on top, then Betas and then Omegas. But in my universe, Omegas aren't treated as complete shit. They are well taken care of, but they are discriminated against since they are the weakest second gender. Some people won't hire them due to their Heats. Heats can last from 3-7 days, every two months. First Heats always last 2 weeks. During the first Heat, Omegas will have slight changes to their bodies. For male Omegas, they grow a uterus, wider hips, slimmer faces and overall prettier features. For female Omegas, the same thing happens except for the uterus part, because they are already born with one. Omegas can get pregnant even when they are not in heat, but it's a very slim chance. Heats are the best time to try and conceive. There are Alpha condoms and they are able to stretch when an Alpha starts to knot.  
When an Omega is pregnant, their Heats will stop and their Alpha’s rut will also stop. Omegas have 10 month long periods, versus a Beta with 9 months.   
Alphas can impregnate Betas, but it isn't as easy with an Omega.  
Betas can impregnate an Omega, but it's very difficult and chances are super low.  
An Alpha or Omega can bond with a Beta, but it's a very weak bond compared to an Alpha and Omega bond.  
If an Alpha and Omega are True Mates, they will feel sick if they don't acknowledge the pull towards each other. Omegas are especially weakened and need something from their Alpha. If an Alpha tries to reject their True Mate, the Omega can become more emotional and their pheromones can become a bit unstable. If an Omega rejects an Alpha, the Alpha will become more aggressive and their pheromones will become a bit unstable. If both don't want to acknowledge their True Mate, they both will become a bit unstable, more aggressive, possessive and jealous. And their pheromones will go out of wack a bit. If they do not eventually come to terms and accept each other, they would need to be separated completely, and need to find someone else to bond with, or they will remain feeling weak and sick. Also, even when bonding with someone else, it won't be very strong and they will feel an emptiness inside for the rest of their lives.   
Alphas have ruts, that last 3-7 days, and every two months. Once an Alpha finds an Omega and mates them, they go in tune with their Omega's heat.  
There are pills to help stop Alpha ruts and Omega heats (any age can take them, they are safe enough, only side effects might be weight gain or possible aggression increase).  
Alphas tend to fight anyone when it comes to them finding their True Mate Omega. Different from just mating.   
Mates - When an Alpha and Omega agree to bond, even though they are not True Mates the reasons can be arranged marriage, love, unexpected pregnancy or even for the wealthy to stay with the wealthy (if you don't meet your True Mate, you will be okay after bonding with someone else).  
True Mates - When an Alpha and Omega find each other through scent. They are instantly attracted to each other’s scent. No other scent works for them. They are able to calm each other down and smell their emotions through their pheromones(any Alpha or Omega can smell emotions, but it is intensified when its your true mate).  
Bond(ing) - When an Alpha bites an Omega's scent gland, permanently bounding the Omega to them. It helps the Omega be safe from other Alphas and helps Alphas relax a bit from wanting to fight other Alphas. The Omega will bite the Alpha's scent gland, but it's not as noticeable as when an Alpha bites an Omega's scent gland.

This is set during the times of the Novel, but most events from the Novel don’t happen.

The Gang:

Ponyboy Curtis - Turning 14

Sodapop "Soda" Curtis - 16, late bloomer omega

Darrel "Darry" Curtis - 20, strongest Alpha in the group, one of the strongest in Town

Steve Randle - 17, Alpha, True Mate to Sodapop

Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews - 18, Omega, True Mate to Darry

Johnny Cade - 16, Omega, True mate to Dallas

Dallas "Dally" Winston - 17, Alpha

The Socs:

Robert "Bob" Sheldon - 16, Alpha, thinks greasors are disgusting, dating Cherry

Randy Adderson - 16, Beta, best friends with Bob, dating Marcia

Marcia - 16, Beta, best friends with Cherry

Sherri "Cherry" Valance - 16, Beta, feels sorry towards Ponyboy and Bob

David - 16, Alpha, friends with Bob and Randy, Single

OC's:

June Nelson - 14, Omega, Greaser, single

Anthony - 15, Alpha, Greaser, single

Gloria "Ria" - 17, Alpha, Soc, single

Bruce "Batman" Wayne - 24, named after batman, parents were comic book geeks, Alpha, School Nurse, True mates with Diane

Diane Wayne - 24, Omega, currently pregnant

Nancy Hall - 15, Omega, Single 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be underage sex, but not in graphic detail, I will mark which part you can skip, if you prefer.  
> Graphic sex scenes will only be Darry/Two-bit, since they are both adults.  
> Main pairing is Ponyboy/Bob, but the other couples will be heavily in the story also.  
> My grammar isn't the greatest.  
> I'm a little nervous on writing this. So any comment or even a kudo, would help me know if someone actually wants to read my story. Thank you.


	2. Character Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, just posting what the OC's look like and what I think the outsiders look like. For the characters from the book, you can either use this as reference for my fanfic, or you can use the movie versions or suggest someone in the comments! Thank you so much. And I apologize for not publishing chapter two yet, homework and life hasn't been the best right now. And once I finish finals, I will focus more on my fanfic! :) I really want to finish this fanfic! I already have the ending planned and a few of the chapters planned, and I'm excited to write a lot of chapters! Chapter two will be pretty close to what happened in the book, with tweaks here and there to fit my narrative. But after that, it strays from the book quite a lot from there. There will also be chapters that will show more to the Soc's! And of course ones where there are alone time for a certain couple... Darrel/Two-Bit!

**My original characters!**

_Anthony_ **\- 5' 6"** (Jake Epstein, from Degrassi)

_June Nelson_ \- **5'** Essentially what she looks like, but imagine her face a little younger.(Daisy Lowe)

_Gloria "Ria"_ \- **5' 11"** (Erika Linder) (Female Alphas tend to be 5' 10" or taller)

_Nancy Hall_ _-_ **5' 1"** (Elena Kampouris)

_Bruce "Batman" Wayne_ \- **6' 5"** (Alexander Skarsgard)

_Diane Wayne_ _-_ **5' 5"** (Jessica Chastain)

**THE GANG!! AND SOC'S!!**

_Johnny Cade_ _-_ **5' 2"** (Original movie version, but a little more feminine in the face for my fanfic)

_Dallas "Dally" Winston_ \- **6' 2"** (Not sure who to decide on, between Nils Butler or the random photo I found on pinterst)

_Steve Randle_ \- **6' 2"** (Sean O'Pry) (Possibly, no others I can think of for Steve)

_Sodapop "Soda" Curtis_ \- **5'6"** (Tallish for an omega, a little self-conscious about it) (Maybe, not 100 if this is him... Jaco Van Den Hoven)

_Darrel "Darry" Curtis_ _-_ **6'4"** (Really like this look... Micah Dix..but still not 100 percent sure)

_Keith "Two-Bit" Mathews_ \- **5'5"** (Just one inch above the average height omega...I like how short the omega's are... 5'2" - 5'4" is the norm for omegas)(Not 100 sure for this one also... Lucky Blue Smith) (Imagine the hair color from the book though..for all the characters..)

_Bob_ _Sheldon_ \- **6'** (no idea who he should be...having such a hard time with him...this is a maybe..young voldermort from harry potter...lol) (or francisco lachowski)

_Ponyboy Curtis_ \- **5'** (yes he's short...lol...) (debating on original ponyboy or Oscar Wadsager) (though I'm okay with suggestions, I want the perfect ponyboy...)

_David_ \- **5'10"** (Annoyed that he isn't six feet yet, self-conscious about it...)(BASTIAAN VAN GAALEN)

_Randy Adderson_ \- 5'10" (Movie version)

_Marcia_ - **5'6"** (Movie version)

_Sherri "Cherry" Valance_ \- **5'5"** (Either movie version or madelaine petsch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions please comment below. I didn't bother looking for other characters...because these are the main cast...  
> I realize the majority of the people on the list is either models or celebrities...but I want the main cast to look good...lol  
> I'm on finals week right now...soon I'll be able to continue this story! T-T  
> I'm so sorry it took me so long.  
> And I apologize that this is not a new chapter!


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the life of Ponyboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me awhile. Also just to let everyone know, I have updated the Story Introduction, if you haven't checked it out after the update. I updated it last night.  
> This story will be 10+ chapters! Not sure the exact amount. But it will be over 10. :) Hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> ' ' = Thoughts  
> " " = Speaking  
> Bold = Yelling

When Ponyboy walked out of the movie theater, he had three things on his mind: Paul Newman, a ride home and his birthday. Paul Newman was a very attractive Alpha, as much as he didn’t want to admit that. And in a couple of weeks he will be 14, a turning point in his life.

  
Ponyboy was aimlessly walking in a random direction, wondering if being a Beta would be nicer than an Omega. Not that there was anything wrong with being an Omega, ‘Shoot his older brother Soda was one, so was his best friend Johnny and of course, the clown of the gang, Two-Bit’.

  
The gang has concluded that Ponyboy would never be an Alpha, ‘Which, shucks, kind of a bummer.’

  
Ponyboy stopped walking, wondering where he was at. He glanced around, and noticed he was at the bus stop. He reached into his pocket, there was a nickel. He decided taking the bus was the smart thing to do, ‘This way Darry won’t be yelling at me for not using my head.’

  
Ponyboy chose an empty seat near the back of the bus, no point in sitting at the front, his was the last stop anyway.

  
When the bus finally got to his stop, Ponyboy blinked, he was in a bit of a daze. His thoughts were filled with his birthday. He was worried that if he ended up as a Beta, he’d be the only one in the gang. He already felt like the odd one out because of his age and hobbies.

  
The bus stop was two blocks away from the Curtis house, not to far of a walk. Ponyboy got off the bus and started on his way home. That’s when he heard it, a car slowly following him, he was nearly a block away from home. He slowly glanced behind him; it was a Corvair.

  
Ponyboy paled and started to sweat, ‘What were Socs doing on the east side.’ Ponyboy started to walk faster and hunch over, hoping the Socs would go away. He was wrong.

  
The Corvair quickly pulled over to the side and five Socs popped out of the car. Three of which swiftly grab Ponyboy and hold him down. A fourth one sits on his chest, making it hard for him to breath. The fifth member just stood there, sipping from his flask.

  
“Hey Greaser…I think you need a new haircut. Look at this long grotty* hair.” The fourth Soc said with a smirk.

  
The three Socs holding Ponyboy down chuckle in reply.

  
“Look at him, he’s shakin’, what a fuckin’ chicken.” The fifth Soc spoke with a grin.

  
Ponyboy’s palms were starting to sweat a lot, there was no way he could get out of their hold. He was so close to home. He should have just run instead of looking behind him.

  
The fourth Soc slid a blade out of his back pocket and flipped it open with a sly grin.

  
Ponyboy knew it was now or never, there was bound to be one of the gang nearby.

  
**“DARRY! SODA! HEL-“** Ponyboy was quickly silenced when one of the Socs pinning him down pushed a handkerchief into his mouth. Ponyboy bit down as hard as he could, feeling blood pool into his mouth.

  
“You fuckin’ greaser!” The Soc was pissed, two of his fingers were bleeding.

  
“Shut his fuckin’ mouth!” The Soc with the blade hissed out.

  
Suddenly there were the sounds of footsteps running towards them. The Socs got up and ran into their car. But not before the Soc accidentally nicked Ponyboy’s right ear.

  
Ponyboy winced in pain, that really hurt, but he was glad someone was nearby to come help.

  
“Get back here you fuckin’ Socs!” Steve yelled.

  
Darry glanced down at Ponyboy but ran towards the car along with Steve and Dallas.

  
Dallas grinned, he hadn’t had any fun in a while. He picked up a long stick and threw it, luckily it hit the car’s back light.

  
Sodapop was instantly by Ponyboy’s side. He was worried, as he helps Ponyboy sit up.

  
“Are you okay Pone?” Sodapop asked softly. Gasping when he sees the blood dripping down Ponyboy’s ear.

  
“ ‘m okay…” Ponyboy murmured. He didn’t want to cry in front of the gang; he wanted to be tough.

  
“They didn’t hurt you bad, did they?” Darry shoved his hands in his pockets, waves of anger and worry pheromones rolling off him.

  
Sodapop grimaced with the rest of the gang. Ponyboy not noticing, “No…” he replies with hot tears in his eyes.

  
Two-Bit slowly stands next to Darry, releasing calming pheromones. He gently places his hand on Darry’s shoulder and lightly squeezes.

  
“You sure are tough kid, that’s gonna be a cool scar.” Two-Bit grins.

  
“Y-You think so?” Ponyboy quickly looks down and wipes at his eyes, thankful the gang not saying anything about him almost crying.

  
“Yea kid, what Two-Bit said.” Dallas agreed with a grin.

  
“You’re gonna be okay Ponyboy.” Johnny crouching down to help Ponyboy stand up.

  
Sodapop pulled out his own handkerchief and gently wiped away the blood from Ponyboy’s ear. Thankfully he had stopped bleeding.

  
They all walk towards the house, deciding to lounge around outside for a bit. Most of them pulling out cigarettes. Ponyboy was still a bit shaken and was happy to be handed a smoke. The only two not smoking, being Darry and Two-Bit.

  
“What were you doin’ walkin’ by your lonesome?” Steve said with a frown.

  
Ponyboy was annoyed, leave it to Steve to point that out.

  
“I finished watchin’ a movie and I didn’t think – “

  
“You never think. You don’t ever use that head of yours outside of school or readin’. You should have asked me or Soda to give you a ride. You should have been carryin’ a blade.” Darry butt in, releasing angry pheromones again.

  
Ponyboy grit his teeth, “If you would have let me finish, I was going to say I didn’t think there would be Socs two blocks away from the house. I took the bus and was walkin’ from the bus stop.”

  
“Leave my kid brother alone. He did nothin’ wrong. He took the bus, which was smart of him ta do. Carryin’ a blade would have made them do worse.” Sodapop glared at Darry.

  
Two-Bit jumping in, “See Dar, it’s no one’s fault, except them stupid Socs. Ponyboy wouldn’t have known there were Socs drivin’ around the east side.” He released calming pheromones again.

  
Darry’s shoulders relaxed a bit, and he frowned, “If I want my kid brother to butt in about my other kid brother, I’ll ask you…kid brother.”

  
Ponyboy sometimes wonders why Darry always hollered at him only, nothing he did was good enough.

  
“Next time…ask someone to go with you.” Darry calmly said to Ponyboy, not wanting to create more of a rift between the two of them.

  
“Speakin’ of movies, I’m thinking of heading to the nightly double tomorrow night with Johnny, anyone wanna join?” Dally yawned while flicking his cigarette butt.

  
“I got work tomorrow night.” Darry replied while wrapping his arm around Two-Bit’s waist.

  
“Me and Soda are goin’ on a date.” Steve glancing at Ponyboy. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, he hasn’t tried tagging along in a long time.

  
“I’ll be waitin’ for my Superman to come home, if I get bored, I’ll walk over and find ya’ll.” Two-Bit smiles while leaning into Darry.

  
“I’ll go…if it’s okay, Darry?” Ponyboy looking up at his oldest brother.

  
Darry feeling a bit guilty about not listening to Ponyboy, “Yeah, since it’s still summer.”

  
“Great, well see ya’ll tomorrow. Come on Johnny, let’s split.” Dally grabs Johnny’s hand and slowly starts pulling him away.

  
“See you tomorrow Pone.” Johnny says softly while waving good-bye to the gang.

  
Dally and Johnny started to walk away, heading to Buck’s. Dally has been mostly living there, so Johnny doesn’t have to go home. Even though they were mated, because Johnny wasn’t 18, he couldn’t quite move in with Dally. Though Johnny’s parents could care less about him. Laws were there for a reason, and Johnny’s parents would not give permission for them to move in together. Johnny resented them for that. Dally’s father kicked him out, so it wouldn’t matter to him.

  
“See ya Johnny!” Ponyboy smiles with a small wave.

  
Steve stood up and crushed his cigarette with his shoe.

  
“Gotta go babe, see you tomorrow.” Steve gave a quick peck on Sodapop’s lips, grinning.

  
“But whyyy?” Sodapop whined, pouting and accidentally letting off sad pheromones.

  
Everyone else chuckled at Sodapop’s whining, half the time it worked with Steve. Steve thought Sodapop was adorable and cute whenever he whined or pouted.

  
“Sorry babe, gotta go home.” Steve really didn’t want to go, being near his drunk of a father was shitty. His father was always yelling at him about paying rent and telling him how he’ll never amount to anything. He released loving pheromones.

  
Sodapop quickly got up and kissed Steve. No way was he letting him leave before one more goodbye kiss. His lips lingered for a bit, not wanting the kiss to end.

  
When Sodapop slowly moved away from Steve’s lips, Steve maneuvered his face towards Sodapop’s scent gland on the back of his neck, nuzzling it affectionately.

  
Ponyboy watched, feeling a bit envious. If he ended up as a Beta, he wouldn’t get to experience that kind of affection.

  
Normally Alphas didn’t show so much affection in public when it came to the scent gland, but since Steve was around what he’d call family, he didn’t care too much.

  
“Don’t feel lonely chocolate haze, I’ll call ya tonight, dig?” Steve whispered into Sodapop’s ear.

  
Steve wrapped his arms around Sodapop’s waist and gently squeezed him close.

  
“You better lover boy, or else!” Sodapop said in a teasing voice.

  
Steve lowered his face towards Sodapop’s, giving him another kiss. Sodapop wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck.

  
Darry let out a cough. “You two keep that up, Steve ain’t ever gonna leave.”

  
“Yeah, go suck face elsewhere.” Two-Bit said with a laugh.

  
Ponyboy decided to just focus on his cancer stick. He really wishes he had some homework to do so he had an excuse to go inside the house.

  
Sodapop and Steve had light blushes, you would need to really look to notice it.

  
“Alright, I’m splitting.” Steve quickly pecked Sodapop one more time before letting him go. He jumped on one of the junk cars near the house and flipped off it, almost falling over. He quickly stood up, pretending that it didn’t happen, while muttering under his breath.

  
Everyone but Darry started to laugh a bit. Sodapop waved energetically as Steve was walking away, glancing behind him and waving back.

  
“Might as well head back in, almost time for dinner.” Darry started to stand up, while helping Two-Bit up.

  
“I’m going to read a book, tell me when dinner is ready.” Ponyboy was finally finished with his smoke and crushed it under his shoe.

  
“Oh! That means it’s my turn to cook, wanna help Two?”

  
“No can do, gotta help rub Superman’s shoulders.”

  
“You just want to watch Mickey.” Darry deadpanned.

  
“Noooo….yes!” Two-Bit dashed into the house, putting the Television on.

  
Ponyboy and Sodapop laugh while Darry just shakes his head in amusement.

  
The three brothers head into their home. Sometimes they wish their parents were still around. But were glad they can all be together and continue to live in the house they grew up in.

  
Ponyboy headed up to his room, excited to continue reading The Awakening by Kate Chopin. He will never tell the gang he was reading this novel. Not to mention that Ponyboy was a little young to be reading it.

  
Sodapop was debating on what to cook that night. He was feeling a little lazy. Making mac’ and cheese would be easy, and they had purple food dye left. ‘Purple is a great color, hope it turns out okay.’ Sodapop thought as he was grabbing a pot and filling it with water.

  
“Man, my shoulder’s sure are hurtin’...” Darry trying not to be to obvious that he wants Two-Bit to rub his shoulders.

  
Two-Bit lazily looks up and see’s Darry rolling his shoulders. Two-Bit knew what Darry was doing but decided to play along.

  
“Is my Superman hurtin’ real bad?” Two-Bit changing his expression to that of worry.

  
“Nothing my Kitten can’t fix.” Darry says softly.

  
Two-Bit swooned, he loves the nickname Darry gave him. Not that any of the gang will ever know. Darry says it just between the two of them. Which is exactly how he likes it.

  
Darry knows it works every time. Two-Bit hopped up off the floor and walks around the chair to get behind Darry. Two-Bit cracks his knuckles, then starts rubbing the kinks out of Darry’s tense shoulders.

  
“Jesus Supes, you need to take it easy with the roofin’.” Two-Bit was a bit surprised at how stiff Darry’s shoulders were.

  
Darry winced, he really needed this. “Yeah I know, I’ll try to go easier.”

  
After about 20 minutes of Two-Bit massaging Darry, Sodapop yelled out, “Dinner’s ready!”

  
Ponyboy came thundering down the stairs, eager to see what concoction Sodapop made this time.

  
“No runnin’ down the stairs Ponyboy.”

  
“Sorry!”

  
“Aw, no need to remind him every time Dar.” Two-Bit leaned over the chair and gave Darry a quick kiss on the lips.

  
“Can’t stay to eat, gotta head home. Have to keep an eye on my sister.” Even though Two-Bit said that, he still walked into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of chocolate cake.

  
When Two-Bit turned around and finally noticed the food on the table, he whistled, “That’s some neat mac and cheese.”

  
Darry walked into the kitchen and grimaced at the color of the food. Ponyboy seemed to happily eat it.

  
“Thanks Two-Bit, see ya later.” Sodapop sat down and started to put some of the food on his plate.

  
Ponyboy merely waved at Two-Bit, too engrossed in eating his purplish dinner.

  
Darry gently put his hand on Two-Bit’s lower back, guiding him towards the front door.

  
“Stay safe Kitten, you want me to drive you home?” Darry whispered, not wanting his brothers to hear.

  
“Always the gentleman.” Two-Bit teased. Tiptoeing to reach Darry’s lips once more.

  
Darry gladly obliged and bent his head down to meet Two-Bit’s lips. The feel of his lips was soft and full, making him feel complete.

  
After about 10 seconds, though it felt like minutes, they came apart.

  
“I’ll be okay, later!” Two-Bit turned around, as he was heading out the door, Darry smacked his ass.

  
Two-Bit nearly jumped, not expecting to have his ass smacked. He turned his head to see a smirking Darry. ‘Damn, he’s one sexy Alpha, glad he’s all mine.’

  
“Just claiming what’s mine.” Darry was eyeing Two-Bit’s voluptuous ass.

  
Two-Bit snorted, “It’s all yours Superman.” He winks as he finally is stepping off the porch and starts to head home.

  
Darry closes the front door and heads into the kitchen. Grabbing a plate and filling it up with dinner.

  
Sodapop and Ponyboy glance at Darry, then at each other. Both shaking their heads and wrinkling their noses. They did not want to hear any of that exchange at all.

  
Once dinner is over, Ponyboy starts cleaning up, since it was his turn to clean the dishes.

  
Sodapop quickly plopping down on the couch by the phone, waiting for Steve to call.

  
Darry goes to sit in his chair and read the newspaper.

  
The brothers were content and could feel that everything was going to be okay.

  
After Ponyboy was finished cleaning, he heads back to his room to read some more, since it was too early to go to sleep.

  
Waiting for almost an hour, Sodapop was bored out of his mind until the phone finally rang. Grabbing the phone like his life depended on it, he said, “Finally Steve!”

  
Darry glanced at Sodapop, letting out a small snort, thinking if it wasn’t Steve, how embarrassing would that be. He was not going to sit here when they talk, who knows how long they will stay on the phone.

  
“Alright, I’m heading to my room, don’t stay up too late little man, you got work in the morning.” Darry stretched his limbs and starts heading up the stairs, noticing how Sodapop is just shooing him away while smiling.

  
“Yeah, alright.”

  
Shaking his head, Darry stops by Ponyboy and Sodapop’s room, gently knocking before opening the door and popping his head in.

  
“Try not to stay up to late Ponyboy, no need for you to fall asleep at your desk.”

  
Without looking up, “Okay Darry, I won’t. Good night.”

  
“Night Pony.” Darry slowly closes the door shut. He figures he might as well go to bed early; he needs the sleep.

  
It was about two hours later that Steve and Sodapop at last got off the phone.

  
“It’s what time?!” Sodapop eyes widened. He did not realize how long he was talking for. Darry was going to kill him. They had work tomorrow, and he has a hard time waking up.

  
“No worries Chocolate, I’ll wake you up.” Steve laughed.

  
“Aww, love you Charming.” Sodapop whispered into the phone happily.

  
“Love you too, good night Chocolate.”

  
“Good night!” chirped Sodapop.

  
They both hang up the phone, and Sodapop heads up to his room. When he gets to the door, he slowly opens it, making sure not to make to much noise. Just in case Ponyboy was asleep.

  
Ponyboy can hear the creaking of the door, as he’s already lying in bed. He turns over and stares at Sodapop, “Going to bed?”

  
Sodapop nearly jumped, “Jesus Pony, I thought you were asleep already.”

  
Ponyboy grins, “Sorry Soda.”

  
Sodapop takes his pants off, just sleeping in his boxers and shirt. He didn’t understand people who wore pants to sleep, it was uncomfortable. He slid into his side of the bed, snuggling under the covers.

  
Ponyboy was debating if he should talk to Sodapop about his worries. Ponyboy turns over to face Sodapop.

  
“…Soda…can I tell you something? Just between us?”

  
“Sure Pony, what is it?” Sodapop turned onto his side to look at Ponyboy, a little worried.

  
“…What if I end up being a Beta? Then I’ll be the odd one out of the gang…and I already feel like the odd one out, being the youngest and all.”

  
“I’m sorry you feel that way Pony…But just so you know, the gang won’t care if you are a Beta, I sure won’t. You will always be my baby brother who I care for and love.”

  
“Thanks Soda…that helps a lot.”

  
“Don’t worry about it Pony, even if you are the youngest, everyone cares for you, you are pretty much the smartest in the gang, don’t tell anyone I told ya that.” Soda smiled.

  
“Heh, okay, I’m sure the others wouldn’t like to hear that. Love you too Soda, thank you. Good night.” Ponyboy was still a little worried but felt a bit better thanks to Sodapop’s words.

  
“Anytime Pony, good night.” Sodapop gave Ponyboy a hug, before turning on to his back and going to sleep instantly.

  
Ponyboy blinked, Sodapop was the only one in their gang who can fall asleep in mere seconds, it was a gift. He rolled over to his other side and tried to fall asleep. Only three more weeks until his birthday. But tomorrow night will be fun, he didn’t want to think of his birthday anymore. He started to drift asleep thinking about what adventures await him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For * :
> 
> Grotty : gross, disgusting or tasteless (60's slang)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I'm sure everyone noticed there are things very similar to the book. Whether it be quotes or how things went down. There are tweaks here and there, but since it is based off the book, I wanted to keep some things the same.  
> Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter. Hopefully I will be able to post once a week!  
> I start school next week. So I'm going to write as much as I can before I start it.  
> If you notice any mistakes are anything, please let me know! Thank you.  
> Also there might be a little of OOC, but I'm trying to keep them in much as character as I possibly can. Since most of the Socs aren't that well known, I don't think it matters to much how much I tweak them.


End file.
